


watermelon blueberry pop

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On summer vacation, they like to pass by the konbini near the street courts on their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watermelon blueberry pop

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt by an anon: kagakuro, popsicles

On summer vacation, they like to pass by the konbini near the street courts on their way home. Kagami stares down the cashier, hulking and sweaty and still impossibly grumpy, waiting for Kuroko to emerge from the aisle. Kuroko leaves money on the counter, popsicle in hand, and pulls him outside.

They split it in two -- the blueberry side for Kagami, the tropical watermelon for Kuroko. Kagami's comes up just a few centimeters short of Kuroko's, and when Kuroko points this out, Kagami pops his half into his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," says Kagami.

Three blocks later, Kagami chews on nothing save for the stick. Kagami is an efficient eater, no trace save for the bright blue of his half staining his tongue. Kuroko, though, picks at his ice cream slowly. It dribbles down his jaw; it leaves his fingers sticky.

"I'm not cleaning that up," says Kagami, as Kuroko stares at his arm. "Seriously, you just can't make me--"

Kuroko's tongue peeks out of his mouth, bright pink. Kagami's throat constricts; his mouth dries up, arid.

"You're kind of an asshole," mutters Kagami, as he bends to mouth at the skin of Kuroko's wrist.

"Mmm," hums Kuroko. He doesn't believe it.

 


End file.
